Vesemir
Vesemir is the oldest and most experienced witcher at Kaer Morhen. He is a father figure to Geralt and the other witchers. He spends each winter in the fortress and sets off on the road when spring comes. He is an excellent fencer and has great knowledge of monsters. He is the only one of the old witchers to survive the assault on Kaer Morhen, left for dead among the corpses of his fellows. However, he was only a fencing instructor and thus did not possess the knowledge necessary to create new mutagens in order to mutate mere boys into witchers. Despite his age, Vesemir is robust and lively. In The Hexer movie and TV series Vesemir was portrayed by Jerzy Nowak. In the movie and TV series, Vesemir was not actually a witcher, but a druid. He and the other druids were the ones who made the mutagens and performed the trials on children to turn them into witchers. Episodes :* 01: Dzieciństwo :* 02: Nauka :* 09: Świątynia Melitele :* 12: Falwick In the game, Vesemir is one of the first people Geralt speaks to upon arrival at Kaer Morhen, and he is the one to guide the amnesiac through his first few uncertain steps around the keep. He also tells the witcher about skinning monsters, an extremely useful skill throughout the rest of the game. Of no less importance is the fact that he introduces the character of Berengar to the plot while filling our hero in on his forgotten past. In the Polish version of The Witcher he was voiced by Miłogost Reczek. Associated quests :* A Potion for Triss :* Defending Kaer Morhen, he is coordinating the defense of the fortress. Journal entry Vesemir features prominently in the prologue and can usually be found wandering around the main hall on the ground floor of Kaer Morhen, or in the basement in the laboratory. In "The Price of Neutrality" he is found just inside the walls of Kaer Morhen; more specifically, in the main courtyard. He can be found later near the ford closest to the camp. Associated quests * The She-Wolf Journal entry Vesemir returns in The Witcher 3 and is voiced by William Roberts once again. : Vesemir plays a key role in The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. He is the oldest living witcher, the only one to survive the pogrom which decimated the Wolf School witchers a long time ago. No one knows exactly how old Vesemir is, but it is possible that he is older than the very stones of Kaer Morhen, the keep where witchers of the Wolf School were trained, among which he once served as a fencing instructor. His gray hair frames the creased, craggy face of an old man, leaving no doubt that he is a veteran witcher, one whose skill could still give a younger man a run for his money. ''Characterprofile on the game's homepage, last visited 19.11.2014 and not infuction longer. Associated quests * The Battle of Kaer Morhen * The Beast of White Orchard * Berengar's Blade * The Incident at White Orchard * Lilac and Gooseberries * Ugly Baby Journal entry : ''Vesemir was the oldest living member of the Wolf School and most likely the oldest witcher of any school on the Continent. : About as long in years as the ruins of Kaer Morhen themselves and eternally complaining about his creaky bones, this master of the witcher trade gave no thought to a well-deserved retirement. Gray, but still spry, he continued to play the monster hunting trade into his golden years – effectively, too, as he'd seen more beasts than all his students put together. : A harsh and demanding instructor in Geralt's youth, over the years he had become something of an adoptive father and mentor to the other witchers, always ready to help with sage advice and steady hands. : In the spring of 1272, when our story begins, Vesemir had joined Geralt on his search for Yennefer, trekking with him through war-ravaged Temeria. Vesemir always said no witcher had ever died in his own bed, so death in combat surely awaited him as well. Death's waiting ended on the mournful day when the Wild Hunt descended on Kaer Morhen in pursuit of Ciri. Vesemir gave his all to protect his former ward, whom he had always treated like an adopted granddaughter, and died a hero's death at the hands of Imlerith, the Hunt's cruel general. Gallery VesemirWitcher3.png| concept art. Image:People_Vesemir.png|Vesemir's journal picture in the game. Image:Vesemir z komiksu.jpg|In the graphic novel. Image:Vesemir z filmu.jpg|In The Hexer movie. Image:Vesemir nowy model.JPG|In The Witcher computer game. Gwent_vesemir.png|Gwent card Gwent_vesemir_alt.png|Alternate Gwent card References nl:Vesemir cs:Vesemir de:Vesemir es:Vesemir fr:Vesemir lt:Vesemiras hu:Vesemir pl:Vesemir ru:Весемир sr:Весемир it:Vesemir pt-br:Vesemir Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters in the movie and TV series Category:Characters in the novels Category:The Price of Neutrality characters Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher Prologue Category:Witcher (race) Category:The Witcher 3 characters